


one lonely star (you don't know who you are)

by summerhurleys



Category: One Direction
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Harry dances, Hybrid!Niall, Kissing, M/M, hybrid!harry, there's madonna music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/summerhurleys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall has a crush on Harry and watches him backstage after school as he dances</p>
            </blockquote>





	one lonely star (you don't know who you are)

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is a piece of poop compared to some of my other material, but I enjoyed writing it. I used lyrics to Madonna's "Take A Bow" in this fic. I don't know jack-squat about dancing, so there you go. Please kudo, bookmark, and comment if you can! :)

Niall’s golden yellow tail flittered back and forth behind him as he crept up the stairs to the backstage. He was only here to see a certain someone, the best dancer in his grade, Harry Styles.

Harry was one of the few bird hybrids in the school which had many wolf and cat hybrids like Niall. He had curly brown hair that reminded Niall of small dog tails, glittering emerald eyes, and a set of pink and blue wings from his back that nearly shined if placed in good light. He was very tall for his age, and his legs were close to skinny, though there was some meat on the thighs.

The part of Harry that Niall loved most was his large hands. They weren’t like the hands he had seen in the bad manga Louis read or anything, but they were just right for him. Niall wanted to know what they felt like behind his ears or in his hands. Would they be cold and hard to the touch? Or would they be warm and gentle and feeling like they would meld into Niall’s?

Niall paused his train of thought as he peeked around the door to the practice dance area as the first notes were played on the CD Harry would be dancing to. He recognized it as “Take A Bow” which was one of his favorite Madonna songs, though he didn’t listen too much of her music.

Take a bow, the night is over

This masquerade is getting older

Lights are low, the curtains down,

There’s no one here

Harry stepped out and started with some short twirls, then curled up into a half-ball, slowly unfurling out, his wings sprouting like a tulip in mid-spring.

I’ve always been in love with you

I guess you’ve always known it’s true

You took my love for granted, why, oh why

The show is over, say good-bye

He took a few steps back, seeming to count the beats by snapping his fingers as he raised his arms down and going back up. This was around the time he began to sing to Madonna.

“Make them laugh, it, comes so easy.

When you get to the part

Where you’re breaking my heart

Hide behind your smile, all the world loves a clown…”

His eyes began to tear up, Niall soon noticed. Why was he sad? He thought to himself. What he didn’t realize was that he had joined into the singing.

“Wish you well, I cannot stay,

You deserve an award for the role that you played.

No more masquerade; you’re one lonely star….”

Harry perked up; because Niall had been singing a bit loader then he had known. He rushed over to the music player, and paused the song. He then walked over to Niall, curls bouncing as he came over.

“I have an admirer? Hey Niall.” Harry said calmly, looking undisturbed.

Niall was started, his tail had fluffed up and his ears had curled back onto his head, exposing the pink inside. He hadn’t meant for Harry to notice him at all! “Uh-h Hi, H-Harry.” He responded, almost whimpering.

“You don’t have to be a scaredy cat, Niall! Your singing was fantastic anyways, so it’s not like Louis when he watches me practice and sings to the Jackson Five like a batty old lady!”

“I know, I only wanted to watch you dance, I should’ve gone home like everybody else who doesn’t do afterschool activities…” Niall nervously fretted, picking at the hem of his white and grey school uniform shirt.

“That’s fine! In fact, do you want to join me? I know cat hybrids make better dance partners then wolfs do, just ask Nick and he’ll tell you right off that he can’t dance!” Harry chuckled, grabbing Niall’s hand in his and leading him to the middle of the practice square.

Niall was nearly trembling in nervousness. He wanted to show Harry he wasn’t utter crap at dancing but to be completely honest he didn’t really dance so he didn’t know what would happen. He did like the feel of Harry’s hands in his. They were warm and soft, and they felt like they had been recently lotioned up. Harry pulled him close, like they were going to swing dance. (Don’t ask him how he knew, he just kinda did)

“Okay, just try to follow me best you can, okay? I understand if you stumble. You probably don’t spend like fifteen hours a day dancing and all that…”

Niall just nodded and let the music begin to play again, turns out Harry had a remote to control the CD player.

“All the world is a stage

And everyone has their part

But how was I to know which way the story’d go

How was I to know that you’d break

You’d break my heart….”

After a chorus and a bridge, the two boys seems to have their act together, dancing across the mere three yards of space they had for them, and grinning the whole time, even if Niall occasionally stumbled on a step. Harry’s wings would wrap around the both of them at points, engulfing them enough so that the light that came through seemed to be in shades of pink and blue.

“I’ve always been in love with you

Guess you’ve always known

You took my love for granted, why, oh why

The show is over, say good-bye….”

As the song ended, they slowed down their dancing so that they eventually stopped as well.

“You’re so good at dancing, Harry.” Was the first thing Niall blurted out as he sat down on the mat, Harry following suit.

“Nah, I’m not the best at this. I just do it for the fun of it. I love the rush it gives me, you know?”

“Kinda like how watching you does to me? Even though that’s a bit creepy, sorry…”

“Hey, I’ve been crushing on you for a bit. I like toms with yellow fur, and baby blue eyes and thick Irish accents.” Harry laughed, leaning into Niall’s side.

“Seeing as its confession time, I’ll say that I love birdies with really big pink and blue feathers that look like a sunset at sea and have green eyes and curly brown hair.”

“So you think I’m hot?”

“Yeah, you’re smoking like a pot roast.”

“Very funny, Niall. More like I’m a hot piece of chicken.”

“No bird jokes here, even from the bird himself.”

Harry started cackling and tumbling on the floor, Niall soon joining in with him.

After a while, they were spread on top of each other, legs tangled and faces touching. Harry was breathing deeply as he tried to catch his breath, and Niall was still chuckling.

They just lay there, but it seemed that Harry began to advance on Niall’s face, and the Irish hybrid let him. Soon, their lips met, and they were just experimentally kissing eachother.

Niall thought that it felt odd at first, but after a minute, it was pretty nice feeling. Harry’s plump, slick lips on his own chapped ones and his smelled like grapes. He must put on lip balm of some sort.

Eventually, they had to part for air, Harry and Niall both had heavy blushes on their faces.

“You’re pretty good at kissing too, what are you, a multi-learner?” Niall chuckled out, running a hand through his hair.

“Well, Nick didn’t say I was a good kisser. Huh…” Harry mumbled, standing up off the mat. “Well, I have to go home, Mom probably wants me to fix dinner tonight.”

“Okay, I should be home myself too.”

“How about we meet here again tomorrow?”

“Sure.”

Harry grinned, hugged Niall, and rushed out of the room, leaving Niall alone, tail waving behind him slowly.

He felt extremely love drunk at this point as he walked away from the backstage and to the parking lot where his bike would be parked…..


End file.
